


Dance For Me Again

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cumshot, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nao loves to dance to music, regardless of who's watching or where he is. It's something Hiroto always looks forward to and this night is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, luffy!  
> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme.  
> Song: "Star" by HEAD PHONES PRESIDENT

Life is anything but simple when you're in it. Or maybe, more accurately, life is more fun when you're around. It sucks without you. I guess that's a little deep, but that's just how I am....

My eyes follow you as you bounce around the apartment, full of your usual spunk; overflowing with vitality. The room is dark, darker than how you'd usually keep it. You turned the lights down just for me. If you had any idea how much each small thing like that means to me, would you still do them? You would, because you're just polite like that. I know I shouldn't read anything into all that I do, but really it's impossible not to.

You turn away from the stereo and dance back across the room toward me, singing loudly. It's adorable and I can't help but love every minute of it. The way your voice taunts me, the way your hips sway and your head bobs.

And then your hands are on me and I yelp in surprise as you plant yourself basically in my lap. You grin down at me, the look in your eyes completely innocent and I get lost in you. I can feel my eyes glass over and my breath hitch as I envision your innocence melting away, leaving behind a virtual sex god in place.

I swallow hard as my cock stiffens, becoming increasingly painful in the confines of my tight pants. Your hands move to my chest and you lean down and rest your head against my shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Hiroto-kun?" Your voice sends thrills through me and I wish like hell I could move you a few inches to show you exactly what I'm thinking. Just the thought of your ass grinding down hard on my cock bubbles a foreign sound up in my throat. You giggle and I damn near moan in your ear as my arms slip around your waist. I just hold you close for a moment, refusing to answer your naive question.

"Hiro?"

The shortened version of my name sounds so sweet rolling off your tongue. Your tongue.... "Hmm?"

"I asked you a question...."

"Oh... sorry." I know my gaze would be piercing if it weren't directed at the wall. It'd tell you everything if you weren't plastered me to like this. Plastered in all the wrong damn places. I sigh softly and then shake my head. "Nothing."

You shift and my breath hitches. I fight against myself, forcing my hips to stay put and not grind against you for more of what you just unintentionally gave me. The friction felt so good and I can't help but want so much more of it. Every muscle in my thighs twitches and my dick throbs impatiently against the zipper of my pants.

Your fingers are gripping my shirt hard, hard enough it's pulling the material down, causing the back of it to bite into my neck. I let go of you and push you back just enough to get your hands in mine, forcing you to let go. You whimper and I wish like hell that sound truly belonged to me the way I want you to.

Suddenly, you yank your hands free of mine and place them on my shoulders instead. Your grip is harsh, as though you're trying to hold something back. And then you're pushing on my shoulders, lifting yourself off my lap and sliding back just a little. A part of me knows you've found me out and you're trying to find a way to get up without causing me any more pleasure in the process.

But then you surprise me, settling yourself back down and pulling at my legs, hauling me under you a little more. And then your body collides with mine and your lips are pressed against mine, hungrily devouring me.

My body can't quite decide what to do, half gasping for air and half moaning against your mouth. I guess you did find out what I was thinking and maybe this means you don't mind. I grasp your hips lightly as you begin to rub yourself against me.

Your lips leave mine and you use my shoulders as leverage again, this time to help steady yourself as you set up a rhythm, grinding down on my cock. I arch up against you and your lips part as you let out a soft sigh. It's odd, I never associated a sigh with pleasure, but you've made it the most erotic sound I've ever encountered.

My engorged length throbs as you continue to grind yourself down on me. You shift your angle slightly and suddenly I can feel your own erection pressing back against mine. "Oh, fuck... Nao!" I don't know why I say it, but hell if it doesn't work better than I could have ever thought it would.

Your eyes meet mine and you lick your lips lightly as you pause. You slide your hand down between us and grasp my hard-on through my jeans, a small smile on your lips. "Is that what you want? To fuck?"

It's shocking, hearing that word leave your pure lips. But then you've started all of this, maybe you're not as pure as you lead us all to believe. I hesitate and then nod.

The smile appears again and you quickly unbutton the two buttons and then unzip me, freeing my cock into your hand. My hips snap up and you stroke me a few times before sliding off the couch and getting on your knees in front of me. I stare down at you as you take me into your mouth, all in one movement. I cry out as you suck hard on the rigid flesh, humming with the song that's still playing in the background. It feels so fucking good!

My head falls back and I start to pant, my chest rising and falling rapidly. Your fingers slide my jeans down my legs and you push them off to the side. You're still sucking me so hard. It's like heaven on Earth.

I start to move my hips a little, trying to hold back, but I can't. You don't even try to stop me and I get a little more bold with my movements, wondering if you'll let me fuck your mouth. You still don't protest or make any move to stop my actions. You just let me pull my cock from your lips and then shove it back in, over and over. I reach out and tangle my hand in your hair, using you to increase my own pleasure. I know it's selfish, but you got down on your knees first. I'll let you get off later, I swear it. Right now, I need your hot mouth so damn bad!

You don't even gag as I shove myself in as far as I can go. It's impressive and oh-so-pleasurable. I moan loudly, my orgasm building higher and higher, so close to bursting already. You return the favor, moaning around my cock and I damn near scream as I release hard in your mouth, my hot cum hitting the back of your throat and spilling downward. You swallow around me a few times, extending my orgasm to its limits.

I sink back against the couch and moan softly as I slip from your lips. Your fingers push against my entrance and slip in before I can even think about what you're doing or why. It's not as uncomfortable as one would think, not when you're coming down from such intense pleasure.

You fuck me with your beautiful fingers until I'm actually pushing back against them. I whimper when you pull them out of me. I stare down at you, a questioning look on my face.

A smile hovers on your lips as you stand up and unbutton your pants, taking your time with each and every button. I watch you, finding that I'm anxious to know what lies beneath those elaborate pants of yours. Your fingers unlace the tie, weaving it out of each eyelet and then letting the lace fall to the floor as your cock falls free.

I'm so entranced by staring at you that I don't even really care that you're moving me, lifting me so that you are kneeling under my legs. You hold me up by my thighs and position yourself against me. Your cock feels so warm and smooth. You lick your lips, almost nervously and then plunge into me.

My head falls back and I let out a soft cry. It stings a little, but I'm still so lucid from my climax that it doesn't hurt as much as it could have. You're not lubed and neither am I, so it pulls at me as you start to thrust. But I can't bring myself to really mind. You're being as gentle as you can be and at least you prepped me. Maybe you just don't have any lube, or maybe you didn't know you were supposed to use any.

The second thought flies from my mind as you maneuver us so that you strike me in just the right spot. I moan and you move your hands to the back of the couch, using it as leverage as you begin to thrust into me hard and fast, hitting that bundle of nerves each time. I'm moaning and screaming alternately, incoherent words falling from my lips as you fuck me into the couch.

Your moans begin to mingle with mine and I know you're getting closer and closer with each passing second. I clench around you, wanting to feel you decorate my insides with your love. You cry out as you slam into me twice more and then stay there, your hips pressing hard against me. Your cock twitches inside of me and then you're cumming. I can feel it as the heat spreads, soothing me in a way.

Your muscles spasm and you shudder slightly as you slide one hand down from the back of the couch and wrap it around my length. Your pace is fast and demanding, your fingers almost begging me to finish with you. I stare down at your hand as it works me and that's all the push I need. I'm falling over the edge and you're still pumping me as fast as you can. I moan your name and you still your hand, letting my cum flow over your fingers. Your thumb slides over the sensitive head, swiping away the remaining droplets and then you bring it to your lips and suck it clean, your eyes on mine the entire time.

You pull back, your cock slipping from me, and you settle me against the couch as you move to crouch on the floor. You still don't look away and I watch you, wishing I could read your mind. Finally, I can't stand it anymore and I whisper the first thing that comes to mind. "You are my star."

That smile of yours appears and I return it with one of my own. Your eyes sparkle as you set about re-lacing your pants. I watch in fascination, my heart still pounding a million miles an hour, my breath stuck in my chest.

"Breathe, baby." Your voice is so gentle and I take it in as though it is what will sustain me for eternity. You've called me a name of affection and the ache eases away, the fear of a one-time deal fading into nothing. Happiness overwhelms me and I can feel the grin spreading over my entire body.

I draw in a much-needed breath and grin at you almost wickedly. "Dance for me again."

**The End**  



End file.
